An Obito Uchiha Love Story Is it love?
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Obito Uchiha...he likes Rin, who likes Kakashi...who doesn't like any one. What a group, eh? But...a new teammate could change that little triangle...Tsuyumi is the newest member the the Minato Squad...why did she join so late...?
1. Introductions

Chapter 1

Introductions

She looked at her new teammates and bowed her head. "I hope I don't cause you any trouble" She said, glancing at her yellow, spikey haired Sensei.

Her name, Tsuyumi Maiyure. She was a new ninja in the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Coming from the Hidden Star Village, the Hokage wanted things to run smoothly for her, so he gave her a squad right away.

---Flashback---

_"Alright, we wont waste anytime. We know why you have come to our village, and we are very sorry for your loss." The Third Hokage said. Continuing with, "But we all know the type of girl you are, do we not? Tsuyumi?"_

_The girl giggled, "Yes Lord Hokage. You were very close to my parents, that's the only reason you can get away with saying something like that. Otherwise~"_

_"Otherwise what?" He questioned, a small grin coming to his face._

_"Otherwise, I would have to beat the crap out of you. You make it seem like you're a perv!" the young Tsuyumi said, pointing a finger at her elder._

_The old man laughed, "Well, Tsuyumi. You haven't changed. But getting back to business." He said, his voice turning serious, "Your new squad will be meeting you at training ground 3. Head over there right away please. Minato will be your Sensei, so please, show him some respect."_

_Tsuyumi nodded, "Yes, sir. I will head on over there." And with that, she vanished leaving a cloud of smoke._

_"Ah, that girl. She'll be shy at first. But once she's comfortable with Minato…she won't shut up." The Hokage said, chuckling a bit to himself._

---End Flashback---

Her new Sensei grinned and said, "You won't cause us any trouble. We are going to be the only four-man squad in the entire village so I think that we are all good. Now, to meet your teammates." He gestured to a young man with a black mask over his mouth. _'Quite strange…'_ She thought as Minato said, "This is Hatake Kakashi." Tsuyumi shook hands with the young man and said a quiet, "Nice to meet you."

"Then we have Rin." The Sensei continued as a young girl stepped up to Tsuyumi and took her hand, "I hope that we can be great friends." Rin said, smiling.

Tsuyumi nodded, "We will be, I just know it."

"Ah…where's-" Minato started and was cut off by a young, raven-haired boy who came tumbling out of the bushes, "Argh! I'm late again!" He yelled, to no one in particular.

Tsuyumi giggled a bit. _'Cute…'_ She thought as Minato gave a sigh, "Well, this is your last teammate…Uchiha Obito."

Obito took her hand and shook it wildly, "Sorry about that! It's nice to meet you…?" He questioned.

That's right, she never did introduce _herself_. "Ah, my name is Tsuyumi Maiyure. I come from the Hidden Star Village. Its very nice to meet you all." She said, her eyes locked on Obito.

----Next Time----

Getting to Know Eachother Before The Missions

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's kinda short ^^;; but it's 12:14 and I'm supposed to be in bed…so…I'll write more no worries~ Comment or message me if ya wanna. Till Next Time, I'm Out! o


	2. Ramen

Chapter 2: Ramen

Obito grinned, "Hey, hey, Tsuyumi-Chan! You're lucky! Your Sensei is none other than the yellow flash of Konaha!" He said, adjusting his goggles, glancing at his Sensei. Tsuyumi looked in awe at Minato, "Sensei…is that true? Is Obito-Kun telling the truth?!" Kakashi scoffed and turned his head away slightly, "Even though he's an idiot…he's telling the truth." He said, closing his eyes. Obito snapped, "What was that Kakashi?!" He shouted, taking a step towards his teammate, very pissed off. Rin sighed and dropped her head saying, "Why can't you guys ever get along?" Minato added to that by saying, "Rin's right. You two need to get along…for the sake of the team." He shook his head and crossed his arms, sighing as he did so.

Tsuyumi paused and looked back and forth at the two boys. Obito was glaring while Kakashi had finally opened his eyes and was staring off. She giggled and held a hand in front of her mouth. "Heehee, you two are just like brothers! It reminds me of my two big brothers, Kaito and Kaoru!" She said, laughing a bit. "Like I would want to have _any_ relationship with _him!_" Obito said, pointing and scoffing at Kakashi, who just shook his head. Tsuyumi couldn't help but see the two of them as quarrelling brothers; it made her impression of Obito out to be even cuter. A tiny blush formed on her cheeks, and she was thankful Rin started to speak.

"It's going to be great to have another girl on the team. I'm excited!" Rin said, smiling towards Tsuyumi who smiled back. "Alright, well, we don't have a mission today. So, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, show Tsuyumi around. Let her get a good view about the village, and this goes towards you two. No fighting." Minato said, looking to Kakashi and Obito. He flashed Rin and Tsuyumi a smile and then disappeared in a flash. Kakashi sighed, "What a waste of time. I want nothing to do with it." He said, waving it off and then walking away. "Eh-! Kakashi-Kun hold on!" Rin said, running after him, glancing back at Obito and Tsuyumi as she did so. Obito sighed, "Stupid Kakashi. He's so antisocial. I don't see why Rin likes him…" He muttered the last sentence quietly, so that Tsuyumi wouldn't hear.

Sighing again, he looked over at the dark purple haired girl and smirked, "I guess it's just you and me. Wanna go get some grub?" He asked. Tsuyumi nodded eagerly, smiling the entire time. "That would be awesome. Do you know of any place that has good ramen?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Obito looked off, paused and then looked back at her, "Ah! There's Ichiraku! It's the best in Konaha. Wanna go there?" He asked as her eyes grew wide. "If it's the best in Konaha, then I have to try it. See how it compares to the ramen back home." She said. Obito smiled and started walking, "Alright, follow me."

Tsuyumi followed him and thought, _'Who knew I could make friends so fast? Obito-Kun is so nice…Rin-Chan seems like someone I could get along with. But I don't think Kakashi-Kun likes me very much…maybe in time….'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Obito said, "Uh, Tsuyumi-Chan? We're here, wanna order? Cause I'm paying." Tsuyumi glanced at Obito and then the menu, "Ah…uhm…you don't have to pay. I have my own money Obito-Kun." Obito shook his head, "Don't worry about it! I want to pay, take it as my way of saying, "Welcome to the team!"." Tsuyumi blushed slightly and replied, "Oh…uhm, thank you Obito-Kun."

"So what'll it be?" The owner asked, smiling at the two of them. "I'll take the usual…and she'll have…?" Obito started and then looked to her, waiting for her to order. "I'll have a small bowl of beef ramen please." She said, bowing her head slightly in thanks. "Coming right up." The owner nodded, and then went to work, preparing their meal.

Obito took this time to actually look at his new teammate. She had dark purple hair that went to her upper back, her bangs were clipped back with a small blue clip. She had deep emerald eyes and her face was very petite, just like her frame. Her clothes were almost matching a customary male ninja's clothes. She wore dark black ninja shorts and a medium brown t-shirt that was tied back, slightly showing her midriff. The ramen man walked back to them and set each of their bowls in front of them. "Say Obito…who is this young lady?" He asked, glancing at Tsuyumi. "Ah…my name is Tsuyumi Maiyure. It's nice to meet you sir! I'm sure I will be returning."" She said, bowing her head again. The man chuckled, "Are you two out on a date?" Obito slightly blushed and looked down at his ramen saying, "Uh, I'm just showing her around. Sensei told me to…I don't mind though…It's nothing like a date."

"Technically…it is a date Obito-Kun. It's just you and me." Tsuyumi said, digging into her ramen…a small blush on her cheeks.

---Chapter 2 End---

No preview for you~! ;D See ya next time and thanks for reading!!!

Roy~


End file.
